


Take Your Place

by cassie_star_12 (corvus_ace)



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Akechi Goro Redemption, Day 3, Dramatic as hell, M/M, Role Swap, Shuake Week 2020, a black eye, boys being bad at emotions, broken bones as well, but the aftermath of some violence is described, goro is kind of a gay disaster, he also can't decide whether he wants to kiss joker or kill him, it's not really graphic but if that bugs you be careful, kind of?, mostly bruises, no beta we die like okumura, ok so there aren't graphic depictions of violence per se, rated teen and up for swearing, this one isn't as good as the first two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_ace/pseuds/cassie_star_12
Summary: ShuAke Week 2020 - Day 3 - Roles swap / Chocolate / ComfortWhile working with the Thieves to change Sae Niijima’s heart, Crow realizes he is in love with the Thieves’ leader. Before Joker can lead the police away, Crow knocks him out and takes his place. Akira deals with the aftermath by convincing Sae to rescue Goro and bring him back to Leblanc.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Niijima Sae & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Take Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this one turned out as well as the first two, but enjoy anyway

It started out slowly, almost imperceptibly. A smile here, a touch there. Turning to him for input on whatever new obstacle Sae’s heart had thrown at them. Inviting him to Leblanc after long days of infiltration for coffee and chess. Mementos trips, just the two of them.

Joker was, for some unfathomable reason, determined to spend time with Crow.

Crow couldn’t decide whether it made him happy or pissed him off.

On the one hand---they’d known each other since June, when they met at the TV station after Madarame’s heart had been changed. They’d had several chess matches and jazz club meetings since then. Crow had (albeit unintentionally) shared some of his lonely past with Joker, and the Phantom Thief had offered him a chance to quietly grieve in the safety of a backstreet café. They’d had several philosophical discussions and moral debates, neither willing to back down but both respectful of each other’s opinions. For the first time in years, Crow had found someone he was genuinely happy to be around.

On the other hand---he had to kill Joker in a week.

★ ☆ ★

It wasn’t until three days before he was supposed to kill Joker that Crow realized what was going on.

To Joker’s credit, it wasn’t anything big. It was just a small slip, one Joker himself might have missed. He’d said something strange, right after emerging from the fighting pit on the high-rate floor. Crow had come over to check on him (as well as surreptitiously collect his winnings from betting on the fight).

Joker had said, “You sure care about me a lot, prince. Did you change your mind about me?”

When Akechi Goro had returned to his apartment that night, he’d realized why it was strange.

Joker hadn’t said “change your mind about _us_ ,” as in the Phantom Thieves. He’d said “change your mind about _me_.” As in himself, and himself only. Not the Thieves---just Joker.

Just Kurusu Akira.

There was only one specific thing planned for Kurusu Akira.

“Shit,” Akechi whispered.

Kurusu knew. He _knew_ what Akechi had planned for him. There was no other logical explanation.

Kurusu knew Akechi was planning to kill him.

★ ☆ ★

Two days before he was supposed to kill Joker, Crow had another realization---this one quite different from the first.

It was when Sae changed the toll on the Bridge of Judgement, and Crow had pulled out his ace in the hole---the second card he’d been using to gather coins throughout the casino. He’d called Sae out on her bullshit; then he and Joker had used their respective cards to activate the bridge. While the rest of the Thieves had been cheering, Joker had turned to Crow and smiled---not the confident smirk he typically wore in the Metaverse, but a softer, gentler thing. Crow had never seen him give such a smile to any of the Thieves before, and it had warmed Crow from the very core.

The warmth had then been replaced by ice.

Why was he so happy to be receiving such a smile from Joker? Why did his heart warm every time Joker complimented him on a particularly successful battle? Why did he look forward to every moment he spent with the Thief, even as his mind told him to stop, keep his distance, avoid getting attached to him? Why did he enjoy being around the boy whose life he was meant to end?

There was only one reason.

★ ☆ ★

One day before he had to end Kurusu’s life, Akechi received an invitation to Leblanc.

He stared at the simple text message for several long moments, trying to comprehend why the hell Kurusu was reaching out to him if he knew Akechi was planning to kill him---and trying to suppress the feeling of warmth that spread through him at the invitation.

In the end, he ignored it.

★ ☆ ★

Twelve hours before the planned murder of a high school student, an assassin changed his mind.

★ ☆ ★

When the riot police entered the palace, Joker turned to Crow and said, “Come with me. I could use your steady hand one more time.”

Crow nodded.

They made it out to the balcony above the first floor. There were chandeliers hanging there, and the moment Joker pointed to one, Crow knew what he had in mind.

“I’m going to jump onto that,” Joker said. “When I give you a signal, shoot it down. I’ll jump to the next one. Then get yourself out of here.”

He turned to Crow.

“I guess this is it, then,” he said with a small, sad smile. “The Phantom Thieves will disband. And you’ll go back to your pursuit of justice. I liked working with you.”

Crow didn’t even think about it; before he could stop himself, he pushed both his and Joker’s masks up to their foreheads and pulled the surprised thief into a quick and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Joker was staring at him in shock. “Crow---what---”

“Listen to me very carefully, because I don’t have time to repeat a word,” Crow hissed. “The man you’re after is named Shido Masayoshi. His Palace is at the Diet Building and the distortion is a ship. It will be the hardest Palace you’ve ever faced. You cannot let him win. Change his heart in my stead. Please.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Joker said, silver eyes searching Crow’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Crow said, and he knocked Joker out with a single blow to the head.

Joker collapsed; Crow caught him just before he hit the ground and dragged him back into the hallway. He then lowered his red birdlike mask and drew his ray gun.

“Oracle,” he said. “Joker is unconscious in the hallway leading to the second floor balcony. Get him out of the Palace immediately, before the police find him. Tell him he doesn’t have much time. And...tell him I loved him with what was left of my heart.”

“What are you talking about, Crow?” Oracle’s voice asked him from her Necronomicon patch.

“I’m sorry about Isshiki Wakaba and Okumura Kunikazu,” Crow said. “Now go. It’s not safe for you here.”

Oracle didn’t answer this time, but Crow knew she’d heard him.

Crow took a few moments to prepare himself, then took a running jump onto the chandelier. He landed easily on both feet and proceeded to leap onto the next chandelier, then took careful aim with his ray gun and shot down the first chandelier. The cognitions below screamed as they rushed to get out of the way; the men in black suits that had already entered the casino looked up with a shout, one of them pointing right at Crow.

“Hey! I’m the one you’re after, right?” Crow called. “The Phantom Thief responsible for the murder of Okumura? Catch me if you can!”

Queen’s voice suddenly came through. “Wait, Ake---Crow---what are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Crow said as he made his way to the giant stained-glass window. “Letting true justice prevail. Go, Queen. Save your sister and your leader.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Crow launched himself through the window and towards his fate.

★ ☆ ★

No matter how many questions Niijima Sae asked him, Akechi didn’t answer a single one. In part because he didn’t know the answers; in part because he was beaten and drugged before her arrival; in part because he refused to implicate the _true_ leader of the Phantom Thieves.

He did, however, give a single nod when Sae asked whether he was responsible for Okumura’s death.

When the interrogation neared its end, and Sae confronted him with a list of charges _and_ a list of suspected accomplices, he finally spoke. He claimed responsibility for every crime she had listed, but told her that he was working alone.

She didn’t believe him, but Akechi said nothing else, so she had no choice but to end her interrogation.

★ ☆ ★

Akira woke up in Leblanc, and immediately wondered if Akechi had decided to kill him early.

This theory was promptly debunked by a round of gasps as the other Phantom Thieves crowded around his futon, surprised and delighted that he was finally conscious again.

“What the hell---what happened to me?” Akira said, sitting up.

“We were hoping you could tell us that, actually,” Makoto said, frowning. “One minute you and Akechi run off to distract the guards, the next minute Akechi tells us that you’re unconscious and then goes to distract the police himself. Did a Shadow get you, or---?”

“I don’t think so,” Akira said, raising a hand to his head. He had one hell of a migraine. “We made it to the balcony, I told him to shoot down one of the chandeliers---I said I liked working with him---and then---”

_\---“Listen to me very carefully, because I don’t have time to repeat a word. The man you’re after is named Shido Masayoshi. His Palace is at the Diet Building and the distortion is a ship. It will be the hardest Palace you’ve ever faced. You cannot let him win. Change his heart in my stead. Please.”_

_“Why are you telling me this?”_

_“I’m sorry.”---_

“He took my place,” Akira realized aloud. “He kissed me, told me the keywords for the mastermind---then he knocked me out and took my place. Why? Why would he do that? He’s been planning to kill me for months; why would he suddenly change his mind?”

“We may have an idea of that,” Futaba said. Though her expression was neutral, her eyes were clearly conflicted. “He said---he said to tell you that you don’t have much time. And he also said to tell you that he loved you with what was left of his heart.”

“He---I’m sorry, _what_?”

“He apologized for murdering my mom and Haru’s dad, too,” Futaba added.

“We know how you feel about him,” Haru said. “And while Futaba-chan and I may not forgive him, we are willing to give him a second chance.”

“I don’t think I can forgive the guy, either,” Ryuji said. “I mean, he was gonna betray and murder you, then frame it as a suicide. But my thinkin’ is this---the guy might be seriously effed up, but he really cares about you, Leader. An’ if that was enough to change his mind about killing you, I’d say it’s worth a shot.”

“ _What’s_ worth a shot?” Akira said, now even more confused.

“Why, rescuing him, of course,” Yusuke said.

They could’ve heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence.

“But you guys hate him,” Akira finally said, brow furrowed. “Why would you want to rescue him?”

“I hate him for what he’s done,” Ann said, “but not for who he is as a person. And like Haru said, we know how much you care about him.”

“Yeah,” Morgana said, rising from his position at the foot of the futon and stretching. “And none of us think he deserves to die, you know. If you’re gonna try to bust him out, we’re helping.”

Akira opened his mouth, then promptly shut it as he conceded that, yes, no matter what the other Thieves did, he would’ve tried to rescue Akechi anyway.

“Now that we’ve settled _that_ ,” Makoto said, “there’s the matter of _how_ we’ll rescue him. The phone plan won’t necessarily work anymore. Presumably Sis has _his_ phone now, but she won’t know what to do with it; we didn’t set it up the way we set up yours.”

“And of course there is the matter of whether or not Akechi believes he can be saved,” Yusuke said. “Judging by his use of the past-tense when giving Futaba his message for you, I don’t think he expects himself to survive his encounter with the police---or with whoever the mastermind sends to silence him.”

“The phone’s still bugged,” Futaba said. “I can still activate the Meta-Nav remotely, if it comes to that. But how will we convince Sae to help us rescue him?”

“Leave that to me,” Akira said. “Can you get me in touch with her?”

★ ☆ ★

_“Niijima Sae speaking.”_

_“Hello, Niijima-san. My name is Kurusu Akira. I’m that part-timer at Leblanc?”_

_“The one Sakura-san took in?”_

_“Yes, ma’am. I need your help.”_

_“My help? What would a part-timer at a backstreet café possibly want from a prosecutor?”_

_“There’s a young man in custody right now. Akechi Goro. I need your help to rescue him.”_

_“Rescue---what on earth are you talking about, Kurusu-kun?”_

_“He’s in grave danger. He has just cut ties with a very powerful and very corrupt employer. His life is at risk the longer he remains in that station. I also need his help to stop said former employer from ruining the lives of the general public.”_

_“Akechi-kun has already claimed responsibility for every mental shutdown, psychotic break, and change of heart caused within the past two years. He’s also admitted to murdering Okumura. He claims to have been working alone. What proof do you have that this is a lie?”_

_“...he did what now?”_

_“Look, Kurusu-kun, if you can’t prove to me that Akechi-kun is innocent, I’m afraid I must take my leave---”_

_“No, wait, please---Niijima-san! I can’t tell you he’s completely innocent, but some of those crimes he’s claimed responsibility for weren’t done by him---they were done by someone else. He’s taking responsibility for them to protect that person, at the risk of his own life. He’s trying to make way for true justice---but you have to help him.”_

_“I’m sorry, but without a culprit, the SIU will be furious---”_

_“What if I make a deal with you?”_

_“A deal?”_

_“Yes. If you rescue him, I’ll make sure the SIU has their culprit within three weeks’ time. You save the life of this man, I’ll help you pursue true justice.”_

_“Kurusu-kun---”_

_“Please, Niijima-san. This means a lot to me.”_

_“...very well. What do you need me to do?”_

★ ☆ ★

About an hour later, Niijima Sae walked into Leblanc, carrying an unconscious Akechi Goro.

The Thieves that hadn’t left with Futaba (Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and Yusuke) let out a collective sigh of relief to see that he was still breathing; Akira, however, received a new spike of worry at how shallow Akechi’s breaths were. His visible skin was covered in bruises, and his left wrist was positioned at an irregular angle. There was a trail of dried blood coming from Akechi’s lips and down the side of his face, and he had a black eye.

“Holy shit,” Ryuji suddenly said, being the next person to notice Akechi’s state.

“I’ve upheld my part of the deal,” Sae said to Akira. “Now uphold yours. Three weeks.”

“Three weeks,” Akira said, standing and taking Akechi into his own arms. “Thank you, Niijima-san.”

Sae nodded, then exited the café.

★ ☆ ★

When Akechi opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Akira’s face.

He wasn’t smiling; in fact, his bottom lip was quivering, almost as if he was holding back a sob. He was shaking, too, face deathly pale. He was seated on the couch of Leblanc’s attic and staring at the floor, expression full of _something_ \---anger? Fear? Sadness? _Guilt_? Akechi couldn’t tell.

Akira’s silver eyes were shining, and it distantly occurred to Akechi that he was about to cry.

“Hey,” Akechi said, and his voice was much raspier than he would have liked.

Akira jumped, releasing a choked-sounding noise of surprise. He was by Akechi’s side immediately; Akechi realized he was on Akira’s futon.

He also realized he was covered in bandages.

“Akechi,” Akira whispered. “You’re alive.”

“So it appears,” Akechi said.

He tried to push himself up into a sitting position but immediately collapsed with a gasp as a sharp pain shot up through his left wrist.

“What happened?” he said, once the pain had mostly subsided.

“The police---they beat and drugged you,” Akira said quietly, and his voice trembled slightly. “They broke your wrist, and at least two ribs. You had a pretty nasty black eye, too. You’ve, ah---you’ve been unconscious for two days.”

“Did they get anyone else?” Akechi asked him, even though he already knew the answer.

Akira confirmed it a moment later with a shake of his head. “No. Thanks to your sacrifice, everyone else got away safely.”

“Good,” Akechi said, and he meant it. “The mastermind---?”

“He hasn’t sent anyone after you yet,” Akira said. “Futaba’s been checking. The team went to do a preliminary scouting trip of the Palace earlier this afternoon. They basically reported the same thing you told me---that it’s the hardest Palace we’ve seen. I stayed behind, to watch over you. Which...reminds me. Akechi, when you gave me the keywords---”

“Goro.”

“What?” he said, surprised.

“You...you can call me Goro. Someone ought to; it might as well be you.”

“...okay,” Akira said. “Goro. When you gave me the keywords---you knocked me out and took my place.”

“I did,” Goro said. “I trust that Futaba relayed my message to you?”

“Yes,” Akira said.

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but Goro stopped him by saying, “Help me sit up, Akira, I’m not having this conversation laying down.”

Akira gave a choked laugh, but gently slid his arm under Goro’s back and helped him swing his legs off the side of the futon. Goro only barely managed not to hiss in pain as he tried to lift his wrist. Akira, noticing the movement, lifted Goro’s wrist with his own hand, carefully, as if Goro were made of glass---and at this point, that wasn’t exactly unlikely. Goro felt as if one wrong move would make him shatter.

“Thank you,” Goro said quietly, not quite making eye contact with Akira. “For saving me. You didn’t have to. But you did.”

“And thank you for what you did for me,” Akira responded, equally quiet. “Sacrificing youself in my place. Risking your own life for mine. Choosing not to kill me, even though you’d planned it months in advance. Helping the Thieves escape the casino. And...being honest with me.”

Goro knew he wasn’t talking about the keywords.

“That was very brave of you,” Akira said, when he realized Goro wasn’t going to answer. “You, um. You kissed me, too. Was it because you....”

“In part, it was because I didn’t think I’d ever get another chance,” Goro said. “In part...it was because I wanted you to know how I felt, in case I didn’t survive. I trusted Futaba to pass on the message, but...I was trying to tell you myself without saying it outright, I suppose. I have a hard time telling people how I truly feel, but you deserved to know. I don’t regret it, so don’t ask me to.”

“Well then.” Akira took a deep breath. “I need to ask you a question.”

He gently tilted Goro’s face upward with his left hand. Stormy gray eyes stared into russet red as the leader of the Phantom Thieves silently requested permission to act.

Goro gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Akira’s lips were soft as they met his, and unbearably gentle; once again, he was treating Goro as if he were made of glass, ready to shatter at the slightest touch. All of Goro’s rational thoughts melted away; his eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Akira back, hoping the action could convey what emotions his words could not, hoping he would never lose this memory, hoping Akira knew just how much he meant to Goro. Though brief, the kiss felt like it could have lasted forever, and Goro knew he’d be dreaming about it for a long time.

His eyes opened again as they pulled apart; Akira, he noticed, was now crying. Goro lifted his right hand and wiped away the tears from Akira’s cheek with his thumb.

“You taste like chocolate,” Goro said quietly.

As he’d hoped, it brought a small smile to Akira’s face.

“I might’ve been eating some earlier,” Akira admitted. “Stress, mostly. I was worried about you. You were barely _breathing_ when Makoto’s sister brought you back here. I wasn’t sure you’d make it.”

“Underestimating me again, I see,” Goro said with a soft laugh. “Well. I made it. I’m here, with you. And...I love you, Akira. Truly. I think I always have. Thank you for coming into my life---thank you for saving me from the dark path I walked. Thank you for showing me the light.”

Then he pulled Akira into a hug, and did not let go for a long time.

★ ☆ ★

The Thieves changed Shido’s heart two days before Akira had promised Sae a culprit. He’d told the Thieves about the deal he’d made with her; they all assumed he meant Shido.

Only Goro wasn’t surprised when, on the day Sae returned to Leblanc, Akira stood up and told her he would be turning himself in, to prosecute Shido---and to protect Goro.

So while the other Thieves had begged Akira not to go, Goro had walked up to him and said, “You truly are a brave man, Kurusu Akira. As long as you have Niijima Sae with you, I promise true justice will be on your side.”

Then, as Akira and Sae had left the café, Goro had turned to the other Thieves, grinned, and said, “Now, let’s see about finding that woman from last year and convincing her to reveal the truth about that case.”

**Author's Note:**

> so it turns out you can't spell "ShuAke" without "a shit ton of emotional baggage and some very complicated pasts"
> 
> once again, let me know in the comments what you think! As I write this, there are three comments on the first work in this series ("Chasing Ghosts") and all three made me extremely happy, so thank you for that! Hopefully you guys enjoy the next few works as much as I'll enjoy writing them!


End file.
